


wonderland in your eyes

by willurosinmybow



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Gay Bar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow
Summary: something in you / lit up heaven in me / the feeling won't let me sleep / cos i'm lost in the way you move, the way you feel"One Kiss" - Calvin Harris & Dua Lipa
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	wonderland in your eyes

"C'mon Yang, one night off isn't gonna hurt," one of his fellow first years calls out as a group of them gets up to leave the library. 

Brett shakes his head, barely looking up from his theory textbook. "I gotta practice," he says. Honestly, that's a good idea. He can't concentrate on studying right now anyway. He packs up his book and grabs his bag.

"Coming with us after all?"

"Not a chance," Brett says. "See you Monday."

Someone else in Brett's position may have watched the group of students enviously, longing to be that carefree about his time. Not Brett. He's determined. He has resolve. He's here for one thing and one thing only, to become the best violinist he can be.

Around 10 pm, he's starting to regret his choices. He got a bare minimum of practice done - his fingers feel wooden and clunky, his playing gets worse and worse as his attention slips. He's exhausted and just wants to take a break from music, music, music. If he goes out tonight, is he going to hate himself tomorrow? Probably. But the alternative is staying in and screaming at the walls until his vocal chords give out. 

He changes into his nice jeans, and a t-shirt that feels a size too tight all over but that a girl once said he looked hot in, so he's kept it just in case it actually does make him more attractive or something. He tries to do something about his hair, but after 10 minutes and a fight with a hairbrush and gel, he calls it quits. At least it only looks like a semi-drowned hedgehog instead of a completely drowned one. He'll count that as a win.

The best clubs and bars are only a few blocks from the university, and if he didn't know it already he would be able to find it from the direction of the noise alone - the throbbing bass of electronica cranked up way too loud, interspersed with the chatter of way too many people packed into close quarters. Maybe he should text - nah. Fuck it. He's gonna be spontaneous. 

He heads into the first club he sees, and nearly runs right back out the door when the wave of noise hits him. Too loud dub step combined with hundreds of people screaming at each other to be heard, and Brett wants to clap his hands over his ears and die. Be brave, he tells himself, and makes his way though the melee of the crowd to the bar.

When he orders a drink, the bleached blond bartender gives him a deeply skeptical look before smirking and turning away. What? Brett can belong here. He can be cool and shit. He's a hip university student, out for a night of fun, hanging at this amazing... gay bar? Well, shit. If the loads of shirtless dudes grinding on the dance floor didn't cue him in, the huge rainbow flag on the wall by the door definitely did.

His drink comes and he downs half of it way too fast, coughing and sputtering at the burn down his throat. He hears the sound of faint laughter nearby, and when he looks up through watering eyes, his worst fear is confirmed - there's a cute spiky-haired boy laughing at him. Brett's frozen in place as the boy gives him a gorgeous smile and approaches him. 

"Sorry for laughing, I didn't mean to," he says. "You're cute. I'm Kai, what're you called?"

"Um," Brett fumbles. "I'm - my name is Brett."

"You look nervous. First time?" He's got a Kiwi accent. 

"Um, yeah." Brett cautiously sips his drink again. 

"S'cool. Everyone's got to start somewhere. I'd offer to buy you a drink, but I'm a bit worried that you might choke to death, given - " Kai waves his hand at Brett's current drink. 

"Hey!" Brett says indignantly. "I just needed a little practice, that's all." God, why is he such a nerd? Why is he talking about practising now?

"With swallowing?" Kai raises an eyebrow, and Brett blushes. 

"Yeah," he says obstinately, and finishes off the rest of his drink. Very smoothly, he might add. 

"Nice," Kai says. His hand rubs up Brett's neck as he leans over Brett's shoulder to catch the bartender's attention. His hand is so big and warm. "Two cocksucking cowboys, please."

Brett demonstrates that he doesn't need a drink to choke on, he can just do it with air. 

Kai laughs again. "You'll like it, trust me." His breath is warm against Brett's ear as he speaks, and on instinct Brett turns and kisses him. 

Kai's lips are big and warm, slack with surprise for just a moment before firmly kissing back. Brett's heart is pounding hard and he's pretty sure he's blushing bright red. He's never kissed a stranger after 5 minutes of conversation before. It's never felt this easy before. 

"Mmm, very nice," Kai murmurs after Brett pulls away slowly. He's grinning, hand still heavy and warm on Brett's shoulder. 

"Thanks for the drink," Brett says.

They pick up the shots and clink them together. "Cheers."

Brett loves the drink. It's delicious and everything he never knew he wanted. So when Kai leans in again and says, "Wanna dance?" Brett just nods yes, never mind the fact that he's shit at dancing.

Kai makes it easy, and Brett is drunk enough that he doesn't even care that Kai is secretly laughing at him. He feels less judged, anyway, and less nervous than if he were dancing with a girl. Here, he feels free to let loose and not worry about being... too clumsy, too weird, too... himself.

They slip into a group dance situation after a couple of songs, and then another guy taps him on the shoulder and whirls him in close. He loses track of Kai after a bit, but that's ok - it's not really Kai he's after. It's freedom from the practice room, from the rules and structure of classical music, from the scores and texts and endless analysis. He lets the throbbing bassline drown all of it out.

The music turns slow, and a shirtless boy pulls him close. His skin is slick with sweat, and almost feverish under Brett's fingers. He's asian, with dyed brown hair that flops over into his eyes, a bit taller than Brett, probably around the same age. Maybe a little older, from the confident way he moves, like he was born for the dance floor.

Brett expects him to shimmy off after a dance or two, like all the others, but he stays, pressing himself against Brett, not even moving away when the music turns fast again. Instead, he runs his hand up Brett's neck, into his hair, and Brett leans up and kisses him. 

His lips are soft and hot, and he kisses back with an enthusiasm that leaves Brett shaking. The sound blasting over the stereo drowns out all of Brett's thoughts, overriding them with _faster_ , and _more_. Brett feels almost helpless with desire, not knowing how to do anything else but hold on and kiss. His back hits a hard surface, the wall, and he realises they've moved away from the main action of the dance floor into a darker corner. The boy slides his hand down the back of Brett's jeans, and Brett panics. 

"Wait," Brett gasps out, his voice sounding helpless and weak. He's unsure if the other boy even hears him, but he does stop, pulling his hand away and looking at Brett. 

"I, just - " Brett stutters out. He doesn't want to stop, but he's not sure he's ready to continue. "What are you called?"

"Eddy," the boy says, something in his gaze softening. He brushes his hair out of his eyes with one hand. He really is pretty. "What about you?"

"Brett," Brett says, still trying to collect his thoughts. His tongue feels leaden in his mouth. He's not sure what to say to this stranger he's been making out with for the past 15 minutes. He's not sure what he's doing, full stop. Never in his life has he passed a guy on the street and thought he'd want to kiss him. Has he? But here, now, that's all he wants to do. 

"I'm pretty thirsty," Eddy says, real casual, like he can tell Brett's freaking out. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yeah," Brett says, grasping for the lifeline Eddy's throwing him gratefully. "That's be cool, yeah."

"Great!" Eddy's fingers twine around Brett's as they make their way through the dance floor to the bar.

"I guess you come here a lot," Brett says as they wait for their drinks. 

"Yeah, a bit," Eddy says. The bartender puts the beers down, and Eddy takes his and tips it towards Brett's slightly. 

Brett picks his up and clinks their glasses together. "Cheers."

"What about you?" Eddy says. 

Brett fights down a blush. "It's my first time."

"Oh yeah?" Eddy's eyes glow warm in the dim lights. "I'm glad I got to you before anyone else did, then."

Brett definitely blushes at that, but he feels kind of... good about it.

"So, you from here?" Eddy asks. "Or are you here for school... or work or whatever?"

"Both," Brett says. "I'm from here and going to uni here as well. Well, originally I was born in Taiwan."

"Me too!" Eddy says, and suddenly he's not just the hot shirtless guy on the dance floor, worlds away from Brett's usual life. He's a kid like Brett, with the same culture and likely the same upbringing, the same strict parents, the delicious foods that none of his peers understand. 

"You're at uni too?" Brett asks, and Eddy nods. "What are you studying?"

"Ah," Eddy says. "Music. Violin performance."

Brett freezes, a chill going down his spine. "You're not," he blurts out, and Eddy looks indignant. "I'm a violin performance major, and I'd definitely know you if you are."

Eddy's eyes widen with the biggest "oh shit" expression Brett's ever seen in his life. "Don't leave. I'm the biggest idiot, oh my god. I'm not... well, I'm not lying completely. I'm starting next year."

"You're in high school?"

Eddy is bright red now, blush continuing down his neck and chest. He hides his face in his hands. "I'm eighteen! That's barely even... how old are you even, anyway?"

"Nineteen," Brett says, mind still whirling. 

"See, that's just a year older. That's nothing. Please don't tell me you hate me and never want to see me again," Eddy says with all of the desperation and passion of a teenager. 

"Um," Brett says. "I don't hate you?"

Eddy looks up hopefully.

"But wait. If we're going to be in the same program, we probably shouldn't... you know."

"Date?"

"Is that what you - " Brett says, his voice suddenly going squeaky. 

"Yeah, that's what I want. One date... to start. And then... " Eddy shrugs. "If that works out, another date? And another? We have months to figure it out."

"I'm not sure..." Brett says hesitantly. 

Eddy leans in closer, and Brett sways even closer still, drawn to Eddy like iron to a magnet. "Please," Eddy says. "Just one date." Then he's kissing Brett, and it's so overwhelming and so good that all of Brett's objections fly right out of his head. He tastes like the beer they've been drinking, and under that, like courage, like freedom, like taking a blind turn onto a new path. Beyond even that, like hours in the practice room, like sight reading music in orchestra, like... part of Brett's future. 

Eddy pulls back after minutes? Hours? Head cocked, in a question. 

Brett takes Eddy's left hand in his own, examines the short fingernails, the hard calluses, the way Eddy shivers when Brett runs his fingers over them. "Ok," Brett says, looking up into Eddy's beautiful, hopeful eyes. "Let's start with one date."


End file.
